Human Nomicon: The Second Book
by lbug257
Summary: 18 years past since the Ninja and the monsters has been seen. Nomi and Randy has a son in that time. On his 14 birthday his world changes as the Ninja is needed again. It's his time to be the Nomicon now. (Sequel to 'Human Nomicon! Really')


**This is 18 years after 'Human Nomicon! Really!'**

* * *

Nomi walks down the steps of hers and Randy's house. They are now 32 and have a son.

Their son doesn't Randy's purple hair or Nomi's blonde, but an apple like red. His eyes were green like his mother's and he seemed to have nothing of Randy. Not even apart of his personality.

"Nomi? Are you here Honey?" The female adult Nomi called out.

Randy had decided the to name the child after his wife. They even had the same middle name.

The red hair boy sat at the table. "Yes, I'm here mom." He had his nose in a book. It was a book about magic that he bought at a shop, when they visited Japan.

"You don't want to be late to school, do you?" Randy said as he flipped a pancake tiredly.

The pancake went over Randy's shoulder and little Nomi held up a planter to catch it on.

"Be more careful dad. We don't want you to burn yourself again." He hopped out of his seat and went up stairs.

"Nomi, baby. It's his birthday... I just remembered that. He is 14 now." Randy said as he turns to his wife.

She nodded. "It's a very special day for him."

* * *

**Four hours into the school day**

Nomi yawned as he walks into the gym. He was always teamed up with a group that never wins, then he does his awesome moves his mother taught him and he is on the other team.

"Nomi! Hey buddy!" Harold, who is Howard's son, yelled. He was fat like his father and almost looked like him in every way. "You going to ninja out?"

"I don't really feel like it today. I'd like to sit on the side and read my book." Nomi answered to his friend.

"But we need to get on the cool team. Please!" Harold begged as he grabbed Nomi's jacket.

"I don't think you would end up on the other team." Nomi said back.

"Than give me the 'Nomicon' magic words thingy." Harold used air quotes around Nomicon.

"Ermmm..." Nomi didn't have any right now.

Before Harold could say anything else, a lady with light brown haired stand in front of everyone.

"I'm Miss Stickle and the gym teacher. Today we will being playing get the pin and I've added balls to get things more fun." The woman said.

Nomi looked at his friend. "The best way to avoided an attack is with an attack." He said as his eyes glowed.

"I don't get it..." Harold said.

Nomi rolled his eyes. "Pick up a ball and use it to block the ball coming at you."

"OHHHH!" Harold let out. "That makes so much better sense than the riddle."

Nomi frowned. He never means to say the riddles, but sometimes they just fall out of his mouth.

* * *

It's the end of the day and Nomi was so tired. He felt like his life was being sucked out of him.

He looked at the McFist air ship. It was now run by a man that wasn't even a McFist.

"Why do you taunt people?" He mumbles to the ship. "You fly around like you have a awesome life. I'm stick on the ground, being in a runt again... Like every year."

The back of the air ship opened and the robot apes came out the back.

Nomi looked at the apes and hides. They didn't look friendly today.

They ran into the school and Nomi's need to know what happening made him follow them.

They lead him down to the basement. They peeled up a hole in the ground and jumped down.

"What are you stupid apes doing?" Nomi mumbles to himself, but follows the apes.

There was a ladder down to where they went.

Nomi found himself in a deep pit and watched as the apes picked up a green glowing orb.

They pulled out a stick and cracked up the orb. A green glowing gas come out of the orb and formed a figure.

Nomi gad. The man look so... Snasty!

Then the man look at him. His breathe stopped.

"Ah. I see my daughter had a child of her own. Let's punish him for what his mother did." The man shot Nomi in the chest with a green light.

Nomi fell back and scrambled to his feet. He hurried up the ladder and ran down the street.

"I'm just dreaming! I'm just dreaming!" He repeats to himself.

Then he fell to his knees. He screamed at the pain he was going through, but no one saw or heard as it was night.

"I'M JUST DREAMING!" He screams as he blacks out.

* * *

Nomi woke up to find himself in a room. A black cloth covered his vision.

Then he looked around. He found it looked like he was in a book with a huge window that saw nothing.

"Wh-where am I?" He asks to whoever could hear him.

Then the black cloth was removed from the window. A girl with jet black hair and blue eyes looked down at him.

"I-I'm the ninja?... This is so bruce!" She screams. "I have to tell Stancy!" She looked back at Nomi. "I can't tell anyone! That's wonk."

Nomi frowned. He suddenly knew the girl's name. "Luna Heart." He mumbles.

She looks back at him one more time. "Hey! A book!"

"I'm not a book!" Nomi screams out.

"Um... A sassy book." Luna said as Nomi hisses.


End file.
